1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intelligent junction box for converting and distributing a power voltage into plural voltages and supplying them to loads.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an ordinary vehicle, as shown in FIG. 1, a battery 2 is charged by an alternator 1. An electric power from this battery 2 is introduced to a junction box (J/B) 4 via a cable (harness) 3. The junction box 4 distributes an electric power to respective loads (lamp, meter).
In an electric vehicle also, the junction box 4 like the aforementioned one is used. The junction box 4 of the electric vehicle is provided with a control relay circuit or the like for feeding a large current.
That is, because the conventional junction box is used basically for distributing an electric power (voltage), a protective circuit for preventing an over-current due to a short-circuit or the like is absolutely necessary.